An Oath of the Maiden
by Darkness'sPride
Summary: As the Tomorrian Maraquden war rages on, Olympus steps in to draw it to a close. But when the Tomorrian Empress Sirina is captured and a strange girl is discovered and saved by none other than Braxis, the most crewl, evil Emporer of Maraaquda, where does the galaxies fate lie?
1. prologue

The figure hovered in the void, a shiny white suit clinging to his thin frame. It was a late 20th century suit, the man's favourite. His hair was short brown turning grey with the light kisses of early 40's, his face turned into the surrounding gloom.  
One hand, pale and thin, wrapped around a staff which he lifted and gestured with, creating multi coloured patterns which he used to create images. These the man stared upon a great sadness and pain in his surprisingly old, multicoloured eyes. "So much pain." He moaned to himself. "So much pain you must go through my children. But it is necessary." With this, the staff fell, hitting a floor that previously had not been there as a golden palace materialised around him.  
Power rushed from him as a figure was born, made of darkness, drawn by greed, Erebus rose from the flames of fear laughing as he stretched his demonic grey wings that rippled with brilliant scales. The demon rose, the equal opposite to the figures kindness, stepping forth from the flames of destruction to reak havoc upon creation. made in the image of the creator, he was faintly humanoid, excluding the wings which were grey and covered by scales. His hands were clawed, arks of fire crackling between the silver claw tips as he took off into the universe.  
Born as he was from greed, however, Erebus's want for destruction was unstoppable and so next came Nyx, beautiful in her perfection, born to bring a stop to Erebus's wanten destruction. Something needed to bind them though and it was for this that the creator bore Eros. Eros, the love of all, bound these two opposite creatures together, bringing a stop to the uncontrolable creation and destruction, but the damage had been done...


	2. Chapter 1, warfare

MDR Avenger, jail cell 3, about 1 in the afternoon  
The woman lay in the corner of the cell, her once beautiful face marred by an ugly gash running down the side of her cheek. Strands of jet black hair fell into her eyes, hiding the once proud features which were now set in a mask of defeat. The womans form shuddered every few seconds, running in almost an etherial rhythm with the sounds of explosions from outside. The cell she was in was rather large, the door a set of iron bars across the far end.  
At the particularly loud explosion from outside, a moan was drawn from the tormented woman, a shudder sending her into a spasm which sprawled her onto her back. This untimely movement through her face into sharp relief, revealing it to be beaten, battered and streaked with tears. The hole of the womans form shook with sobs, the invasive, heart renching sounds attempting to tare her limb from limb as the gold orbs flowed down her face.  
A glimmer of hope filled her shattered face as something impacted the side of the war vessel upon which she was captured. The hope fled though, like a rabbit away from a dog, as the resounding sound of destruction echoed throughout the unforgiving, capturing corridors.  
She rose, crossing over to the bars as she gave silent fury to the grief that ate at her insides. No one came running, no one was listening, no one cared about the connection Sirina had with her fleet.

MDR Avenger, noon  
Doors slammed and sirens blared as a tall muscled warrior strode proudly onto the bridge of the impressive warship, his boots making dead, rhythmic slams as they beat the plated floor into submission.  
His features were set in stone, his young skin pale in the screens displaying readouts set along the grey, undecorated walls.  
He wore a flowing black cloak that covered an equally uncoloured broadsword that hung at his belt. Short brown hair, almost black, topped his head and a permanent scowl seemed etched on his sculpted face.  
"Report!" He barked at the man in the pilots chair, a lot shorter and a lot fatter than the warrior.  
The pilot turned his piggy eyes from the monitor in front of him, his well-fed skin slightly paled by the consstant indoor activity. He delivered his answer in a sturn, no-nonsence heavily accented voice, "Three c class warships on port side."  
"ETA?" Inquired the warrior.  
"Now." The pilot replied as something impacted the side of the ship shuddering it sideways.  
"battle stations!" Roared the warrior as he lunged forward into a chair to the left of the pilot. The soft leather sank with the impact, cradling the weight of the nearly 7 foot giant as his orders were echoed throughout the corridors and well-trained gunners flew into action. Gunports slid open and the gleam of shields blazed into existance like the blume of a new star from a nebula.  
The ship shuddered again as something else impacted it but this boom was followed shortly after by a low powerful hum as the shields were brought online.  
A shimmering haze appeared around the small image of the ship on the warriors monitor along with a percentage indicating the shields.  
The warrior, Braxis, flicked a hand forward notching a lever which caused a tiny golden, arrow-shaped, missile to shoot out and impact one of the enemy warships. It exploded the screen image changing to that of an escape pod streaking away.  
From somewhere below decks, several more identical missiles shot out destroying another warship and blowing up both the escaping pod and the escape pod from the newly blown up warship. It was truly a sight to behold as the warship of doom lay waste to the apponents set upon it. Seeing its comrades plite the other warship about turned and a strange energy pulse began to build up behind it.  
"Stand by to engage transjump engines. Immediate pursuit." The warrior ordered, moving his target dot slightly and firing another missile at the warship that was dwarfed by the size of Avenger.  
The missile clipped the warship but not enough to damage its ray engine. It jumped and Avenger followed in close chase. The targeting monitor filled with white as the streams of ripping through space ment visibility was null.  
This was computerised and so the warrior turned and grabbed up a tanoy.  
"All hands man your battle stations. Shields recharge armour online…" The orders kept coming as MDR Avenger became more and more defended turning the ppreviously huge heavy warship into a well defended, highly shielded heavy war cruiser with power enough to blow up a space station.  
"I notice shield generator 10 is back online." Braxis remarked, idly drumming his fingers on the cold leather of his swivvle chair.  
The pilot gave no reply, watching his monitor with trained precision.  
They rocketed on the computer showing roughly where they were on an image which displayed local systems and a dot to indicate the ships positioning.  
"Sir?" Inquired the pilot.  
"Yep." Replied Braxis, barely taking his eyes from the galactic map.  
"Sir. We're headed for a Tomorrian stronghold… I'm not sure if…" The pilot trailed off, afraid of the warriors wrath.  
The warrior shrugged and again took up a mike, his grip making the plastic groan as the transmit button was smashed.  
"MDR Avenger to MDR warfleet alpha 6. Mount full asult on stronghold gamma 6. Immediate effect." He barked into it, receiving immediate beeping from another console.  
"The fleets begun to jump sir" informed a scrawny man with a large nose and warts all over his face.  
The warrior nodded curtly and focussed on the galactic map, making it clear that he did not approve of such a young pipsqueak being on the bridge.  
They were approaching the stronghold at speed, the red warning light on the monitor growing larger as the computer began to protest.  
He grimaced, this one would be close.


	3. Chapter 2, for the empire!

"And they've launched" announced a short, scruffy man sitting in front of a monitor to the right of the polished metal bridge. His hair was scraggly and black, done in the devil may care fassion of late teenage style. His slightly thin fingers were tapping furiously at the white keyboard in front of him, scrolling data across the many viewscreens bolted to the silvery blue walls.  
On screen, 3 medium sized cuboid like ships shot out from the underside of the cruiser. The ships rippled then vanished accompanied by the man announcing "In jump space."  
The woman in the center of the room frowned, her facial expression giving her an air of royal annoyance as she glared at the man. Her pearcing blue eyes flashed, pinning the unfortunate sole to his chair with 6 inch knives of intent.  
"I can see that, barkers." She snapped, her tone able to shatter glass.  
"Y Y Y yes mam." Stuttered the man as his face turned a shade of white that went oddly well with the cheap chair he purched upon. Turning his focus back to the monitor, his focus increased tenfold after the rebuke from his commanding officer.  
Turning her attention back to the main wall mounted touch screen monitor the woman saw a large dark shape ahead of the 3 warships path.  
Stepping forward she tapped it, indicating the target.  
A crewel smile crossed the womans face, curving her crimson lips into a victorious grin that was swiftly wiped away as after the first pass one warship was down and another was failing.  
This was not the plan. Scanning the monitor, she made a split decision.  
"Now!" She screamed into the mike at the bottom of the screen.  
The final warship, TKL Disra turned and began to power up its ray engine.  
"Shit shit shit!" Swore the woman as another missile clipped the warship.  
"Their shields are offline hull damage 30 percent, ray engine intact." Announced a man sitting to the womans left. He appeared to be the officer in charge, his captains insignia clearly displayed on his matt black uniform.  
The bridge was chaotic, to say the least as people called out from all angles.  
"My lady Sirina." Called a third man, this one also looking at the screen.  
"The Maraquden ship is pursuing as you predicted." She nodded and watched the enemy vessil jump, a satisfied expression gracing her features.  
"Alright, all hands to battle stations prepare for battle. We're gonna blow that baby out of space where she squats."  
This remark was greeted with cheers as both men and women rushed to stations and red lights began to revolve.  
Behind the ship a similar reaction spread through a large fleet of heavy war cruisers of Tomorrian make as each prepared for the on coming battle.  
The warship was the first to arrive, quickly surrounded and docked with in seconds, the actions well-practiced and precise.  
There was a long, tense moment.  
Nobody spoke. Nobody dare speak, people barely dare to breath.  
"Where are they?" Questioned Sirina, her long elegant fingers hovering over the screen.  
The ship had just vanished.  
"All sensors are functional, it's like she's just hanging on the edge of jump space."  
Informed the man beside her, Captain Goslan Mirar.  
"Is that possible?" Asked Sirina.  
Goslan shook his head, the patches of skin on his bald head glinting white in the light from the screens.  
They watched as on screen suddenly spread the huge magnificents of an absolutely terrifying ship.  
It sat, shields up and armour online its weapons primed and ready. Sirina tapped an icon, scanning it.  
"Scans can't penetrate their shields!" Gasped The scruffy man, Jake.  
"What is it?" Barked Sirina, even she looked unsure, her fingers twitching slightly, itching to hit fire but not wanting to bight off more than she could chew.  
That was when a cold masculine voice came over coms.  
"MDR Avenger to TKM Maslin, do you receive."  
A second of pure, pregnant silence followed the transmission as each man, woman and worker processed the information.  
Sirina took up the handset, giving Captain Mirar a short, "let me handle this" look.  
"TKM Maslin to MDR Avenger we receive, lower your shields and surrender. You are hopelessly out gunned and out n…"  
Sirina trailed off as from the just closing rift flooded another 50 war ready Maraquden ships. Probably not enough to take this out post, not with Maslin here, but it would be a close shot. Each ship glinted with the impressive layers of shielding that were the maraquden empires signiture. They spread out, militarian training being their core.  
A cold laugh echoed over the comms. "Still confident?" The voice enquired, dark amusement tinging the poison filled words.  
"Greatly." Sirina responded flatly, her tone giving nothing to hint of the pannick she felt inside. MDR Avenger was a legend, she remembered long ago...  
\- Flashback -  
Sirina was a child, maybe four, maybe five. Daddy had been playing with her on the polished floor of the palace. She remembered it clearly, as her fingers danced across her little console, starships flying across the hallway to collide in vertual warfare.  
Daddy worked the other console, controlling green ships in a well-ordered fassioned. They were no match for the chaotic style of baby Sirina, however who took great pride, perhaps to much pride, in the expression of shock on her daddies face as her ships dessimmated his organised rows.  
That was when, laughing, he took her onto his knee and told her the story, his look taking on that far away air of memories.  
"You fight like war commander Braxis." Her daddy began, the story one sirina had heard many times but never tired of.  
"Who is he?" She asked. She already knew, but her childlike mind loved the repeated story.  
"He's our greatest friend, and our worst enemy." Her father began, his low monotones filling Sirina's chest as she began to thread the golden sparkling strings that hung from his collar into strange, beautiful patturns.  
"He fought along side us, once. His fury and fearceness unmatched. If it were not for War commander Braxis, we would not be here." Her father said, his tones filled with something akin to respect and hatred. "All my men could not stand but one round against Braxis's prowess, but alas it was not enough. Braxis wanted more, Braxis wanted to rule. He left Tomorria in the rain of my father, and your grandfather. The story goes that they fought and paried back and forth, but alas the truth is a lot less glorious. Braxis hated my father, the way he ruled, the way, indeed, I now rule today.; he believed we made Tomorria weak, and so, he took up his sword and strode from the palace, swore never to return."  
"Did we not try to stop him?" Sirina asked, disbelief in her voice. She had never heard this story before, lasttime, her Grandfather had defeated the warrior of the depths.  
"Yes." Her father conceeded. "WE sent a hole fleet after him."  
"And?" She asked, impatient.  
"And he sent them back, or at least, he sent back their heads."  
\- end of flashback -

The voice of her father echoing in her head, Sirina switched the channel to the fleets broadcast, bracing herself for the pannick that she could feel in her bones.  
"Avenger?"  
"not gonna make it"  
"retreat?"  
"Silence!" Bellowed Sirina, her clear tones cutting through the others like ice through water.  
Silence she ordered and silence she got as 300 Tomorrian Captains fell deathly silent as though their own heads had been cut off.  
"Mam. It's… It's… Avenger." Stuttered a voice from the comms.  
Clearly the legend was a public one.  
Sirina sighed, public speaking and rousing the troops was never her best strategy.  
Her way of preparing for war was "It's a ship, blow it up or I'll kick your ass." Somehow, however, she didn't think this would go down well.  
"Are we not starship captains?" She enquired of the voices.  
"I." Joslin responded, though his was the only.  
"I said!" she yelled, "Are we not Starship captains!"  
"I!" Came the roared response from the comms, precisely what she wanted.  
"On the empires mission for freedom?" She continued, a strange smile lighting up her face as she felt the confidence of her fleet rise through her bones.  
"I!" Came the response once more.  
"Then lets do this!" She cried, though she did feel, to be honest, her ending felt flat.  
The troops obviously didn't, however, as cheers practically blew out the speakers of the Maslin as 300 warships fanned into the cuboid formation, there guns ready and the fire of war in their hearts.  
Sirina's smile faded, turning into a grimace as she muttered "this will be close."


End file.
